JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Devil Crusaders
by Rivik
Summary: The peak battle of dominance against DIO has been decided, but it was just that, the peak battle against DIO. Being forced into a world unknown to the young Joestar descendant, how will he manage? How will live go? Find out as you join the journey. Pairing: Koneko and Jotaro[This might be a rather boring story at first, it'll get exciting tho]
1. The true Judge: Star Platinum

**_I don't own any of the series, neither Jojo's bizarre adventure, nor Highschool dxd_****_. Both series are owned by their respective owners, except all self made stuff._**

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

_It has been the peak battle of not only dominance, but also the final battle for not only Jotaro's, but also his mother Holly's life. The vampire that now even claimed the status of a god had taken it way too far. He was the cause for a truly bizarre fate for the **Joestars**, but not only them, but also an amassment of other people._

_DIO as he was referred to now, had just been knocked over to the corpse of Joseph Joestar, the man who was not only the protagonist's grandfather, but also the one who introduced stands to them and tried to protect the 17 year old._

_It was as if he saw a miracle as the spirit, the soul of Joseph Joestar suddenly parted itself from it's body, like with Avdol and Iggy, rising up high into the sky, giving his grandson some last advices on how to win this._

_"...Don't let DIO, no matter what he does to my body, infuriate you, don't let him inside your head, keep calm, focused and you will win this battle. I have no doubt you'll make it...Jotaro!" The spirit spoke as it slowly vanished in light, Jotaro looking down for a few moments._

_"Old man...I..."He muttered in his head, not able to build a normal sentence. It was then that DIO began drinking the blood of Joseph. He just relentlessly, drank the red liquid of the old man, that had sacrificed himself for the young japanese._

_This action made a vein in the black haired's head pop, his teeth gritted together like a wild dog who had it's prey's flesh in between it's fangs, his anger visibly overflowing as he started shaking a bit._

_"Old...man..."It rang in his mind, suddenly along all the memories he made with the elder man and his companions._

»_I'm sorry...but seeing __this_...«

_"...I_ **_won't_** _be able to hold__back!"_

_The Joestar descendant growled as he made his way to the blonde vampire, who smirked upon seeing the angered teen._

_"Oh? you're approaching me?"_

_"I can't beat you to a bloody pulp without getting closer...!"_

**_"Then come as close as you like!"_**

_They began drawing closer to each other, slow steps while DIO drew out his stand_

_[The World]_

_Jotaro's slightly golden aura also surrounding him a bit as his blue eyes pierced the red eyed's._

_It was then that the stares grew sharper, Jotaro's ocean blue eyes looking like they shone in the barely lighted area of the Egyptian city.__"It has no meaning that you might be able to see me during stopped time, since I've grown a lot stronger right now!"_

_DIO spoke as [The World] shot at Jotaro in a shockingly improved speed.__The Joestar descendant was barely able to draw out [Star Platinum] quick enough to block, managed to do so nonetheless.__Since he just barely managed though, he could only block the first hits, before a wave of **"MUDA's!"** began hitting the 17 year old with insane speed._

_"Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda!!"__The Stand cried out hitting the black haired directly now, Jotaro having withdrawn his stand._

_"How you like this, **Jotaro** WRRRYY!"__The now red eyed roared as his stand cocked it's arm back for a way more powerful punch, before Jotaro suddenly let himself fall onto his back, his Stand re-appearing underneath him, sliding with a little bit of momentum to knock him forward, pushing Jotaro forward so he could deliver a hard kick to [The World]'s gut,__knocking back the vampire a bit, but not nearly as far as the blue eyed expected._

_Having__ bitten his underlip with his extremely sharp teeth as he was still smirking as [Star Platinum]'s kick hit dead on, he growled now. He touched his bleeding lip which almost instantly closed up though, making him grin again._

_"See, Jotaro?! Even if you can hit me with your [Star Platinum, I will just regenerate, it's no use, it's completely useless, it's **Muda!**_

_The power drunk villain yelled before jumping against the house wall behind him, using it to push off it, shooting at Jotaro with an insane speed again.__The blonde was about to hit the teenager again, as latter drew out his stand quick enough to give the vamp an attempted uppercut, missing though, as the elder one made a weird jump in mid-air, flying over Jotaro, who didn't turn around quick enough, ending up hit by [The World]'s right leg._

_Upon__ feeling the impact, he spat blood, feeling his ribs crack a bit. He knew that DIO's stand was strong, but this improvement from just drinking a bit of the old man's blood?_

_Jotaro was knocked away about 10 meters, crashing into the by now emptied Cafe, breaking two tables and knocking over the drinks as well as knocking over some chairs.__He grunted in pain as he had almost forgotten about some of the knife cuts he had received by DIO's attack during stopped time._

_DIO__ still stood at the place where Jotaro once stood, smirking as he pointed at the downed stand user, [The World] hovering behind the formerly called Dio Brando._

_"I shall rule over everyone and everything, no one **can** and **will** ever surpass my unrivaled power, you hear this, **Jotaro**?!"He spat before his gaze hardened.__The blue eyed had thrown one part of one of the broken tables at DIO, which the time stopping stand easily broke with brute force_, protecting the user.

_"Resorting to those pathetic methods won't change anything, a **worm** will never beat an _**_eagle_**_!" the ascension seeking vampire cried out laughing aloud before shooting at the black haired._

_[The World]_

_was about to bash the 17 year old's face in, before suddenly being knocked to the side violently, having been struck by [Star Platinum] which had been hidden behind the 1 meter afar standing allyway._

_Flying__ for a felt eternity, DIO finally crashed into a house wall, breaking it with the brute force of the dealt blow._

_It__ took him a full minute to sit up properly._ _He__ had, like expected healed again, but instead of his smugish and arrogant grin, a scowl tainted his face.__He clicked his tongue in annoyance, rising to his full height again._

_A__ serious mood was only underlined by a following change of the colour scheme, DIO's head tilted now, Jotaro only reciprocating the angered stare._

_"If I am a **worm** and you are the **eagle** of your self-proclaimed justice, then **I **will bring about the revolution of the cycle of life and justice!" The joestar cried loudly, dashing at [The World]'s user._

**_"ORRRRAAAA!"_**

**_"MUDAAA"_**

_With a loud, explosive and painful sounding crash of fists, both **stand users** clashed, dust and slight debris whirling up from the sheer force of the punches, both knowing very well though, that this was way below 100% of what anger they both held.__Withdrawing from the clash both, they both started a barrage of punches against one another._

_"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA **ORAA!"**_

_"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDQ MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA **MU-**"_

_The violent and bloodthirsty stand cries were both interrupted as [Star Platinum] finally landed a head on punch in [The World]'s face._ _DIO__ staggering back a step, blood gushing out of his nose, he watched in shock as the Joestar's **stand's**__face contorted into one of even immenser hate and anger having the expression follow a brutal and destructive rush of "ORA's"._

_Each blow dealt more and more pain, each blow crushing the vampire's body more, blood gushing out of the airborne vampire as he rocketed back after a 64 hit combination of bone shattering punches._

_"ngh-Oaah!" The vampire growled in mid-flight as his body gave out more of the vital liquid due to the insane damage the teen's attack caused. Having flown for almost 10 seconds now, the vampire crashed into another store's second story wall._

_The__ stone wall broke down almost entirely, causing a huge hole in it.__You could only see the blonde's legs hanging out limbly as he seemingly needed a moment to breath now._

_The__ youngster wouldn't give him the needed break though, rushing towards the store before jumping up highly, ready to throw another barrage of punches, what was defied by the vampire reacting in the last second, swiping the dust of the old wooden floor into the 17 year old's face, blinding him._

_The__ sneaky move was followed by a sudden kick combo of [The World] which had re-appeared in a moment's notice._

_"Muda Muda Muda Muda...**MUDA!**"_

_It cried, having it's foot dig deeeeeply into the Joestar descendant's gut, before shooting him away with an incredible force.__Having been shot even higher into the air and about 5 meters already, Jotaro tried to regain control over his body, but was stopped by the infamous two words._

**_"The World!"_**

_With a loud, ear torturing and death announcing sound the whole area around DIO, no, the whole world came to a halt, the colour from the area, drained, everything seemingly turned grey except of DIO's glowing, sharp red eyes._

_With__ a sudden smirk, his scowl was broken and he sat up, before standing up entirely. "Time has stopped it's flow."_

_With a slight power effort, DIO took off into the air, dashing for Jotaro. The moment he reached him, his assault began anew, a huge amassment of kicks delivered to the youngster's chest, stomach, face, everything [The World] could and wanted to hit, which was pretty much every part of his body._

_Keeping__ the assault up for 6 seconds, the blonde Brando pulled back his stand, turning around with an arrogant smirk._

_"Time resumes again."_

_With the time having picked up it's flow again, Jotaro was shot rapidly towards a whole other part of the city. He felt the slicing fast air pass him as he tried to regain his composure again._ _It__ proved to be way more of a task to him than anticipated, his face contorted into a mix of desperation and determination._

_His teeth gritted, one as to show his anger but also to hold back the flow of blood, he finally got the idea to soften his fall by covering himself with his stand beneath him. It still hurt like hell, but at least the Joestar descendant survived the fall._

Being_ almost completely unable to move he took quick, but half-controlled breaths. He tried to rise up again, using his stand as a support, but flinched hearing two feet landing on the bridge he had been catapulted onto._

_His__ eyes instantly darted to the one he expected, the vampire who sent him here. Despite his still severe wounds and his pain, his anger didn't let up. It drove as far as to stand tall and prideful as usual.__DIO's smirk didn't leave his face, even as Jotaro was just waiting to strike, because the blonde had a plan._

_Just__ before Jotaro attacked, DIO seemingly had stopped time again, sweeping his legs and digging the hard right fist of [The World] into the teens already wounded chest and making the black haired's body careen even deeper into the ground.__Spitting out a felt liter of blood, Jotaro was even more concerned about what DIO would do next, **stop time.**_

_Just__ as fast as the thought came to his mind, the infamous words fell again._**_[THE WORLD]_**

_Time froze yet again as the vampire's time stopping ability was shown off once more._

_The colour of the world exploded everywhere before being replaced by the dull black and white of stopped time._

_Smirking, DIO shot off into the high sky laughing all the while. Beginning to count the seconds before the impact of his last move._

_"**1 Second has passed..."**_

_It all happened so slow in his eyes._

**_"2 seconds have passed..."_**

_So many thoughts raced through his mind._

**_"3 seconds have passed..."_**

_but through it all, all those dark doubts of his..._

**_"4 seconds have passed..."_**

_...a glimmer of hope shone..._

**_"5 seconds have passed..."_**

_...it was the journey..._

**_"6 seconds have passed..."_**

_...his friends..._

**_"7 seconds have passed..."_**

**"This is it, Jotaro, uhahahahaha~!"**

**_"8 seconds have passed..."_**

_...but most importantly..._

**_"9 seconds have passed...!!!"_**

**_" ROAD ROLLER !!!! "_**

_The black haired flinched, gritting his teeth as he tried to defend himself against the steam roller that was forced onto him. He began a barrage of determined **Ora's** which were as expected, countered by a wave of defying **Muda's**. It was a battle of dominance which the blonde vampire seemed to have decided for himself rather easy as the wounds plus the unlucky position the joestar was in, began to affect the struggle._

_It didn't take long for DIO to let out his battle cry, followed by his 'last words' to the 17 year old._

_"WRYYYYYY!!**DROP DEAD!!!!**"_

_And with a last hard punch the steam roller flattened the 'last' Joestar in history._

_A pleased smirk 'graced' the now unstoppable DIO as he had finally reached his goal._

_He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, savoring the moment that would make his dreams become reality. Suddenly he began to errupt in a maniacal laughter,_

_holding a hand over his face he spoke..._

_"I've attained immortality, inhumane strength, world dominance and to add..._

**_STAND POWER!!!"_**

_His laughter came to a halt though, as he suddenly couldn't move anymore. He felt a heavy resistance whenever he tried to move. Perhaps the toll of the batlle? Maybe he had used more energy then he should have and needed to recover now?_

_No, none of it was the case, it suddenly struck him and that was where DIO knew the tables had turned._

_"...Figured it out now...?It wasn't you who suddenly managed to stop time for 2 more seconds...it's been me, who's stopped time now." The teen spoke in a mixture of anger and relieve._

_"...How does it feel? To be unable to move despite your best efforts? I would describe it as such: You can hold your breath for a minute, but then, just the second before you want to surface, you get dragged down again. Would you agree...you fucking bastard?"He quipped cooly, before landing an extremely hard kick against the blonde's leg, breaking it in an instant._

_"...time resumes.."_

_With that, the colour of the city returned and a new dye was added. The dark crimson red of the vampire's blood, gushing out of the ripped open flesh of his leg, spraying the ground he landed on._

_"It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I was to finish you off in stopped time...so hurry up and regenerate, so I can bash your skull in the second you're up...!"The blue eyed spoke as said eyes pierced the red ones of the kneeling DIO._

_The infamous MENACING letters began to radiate in the air as the over 100 year old Brando growled._

_»So you think you've won...huh, Jotaro?! Talking about a bad taste in your mouth...things like that, are to be cared about by...« "...**losers**" with this word he tried to blind Jotaro with his blood, which in his opinion would yet again change the tide of the battle._

_"This is it, Jotaro, **DIEEE!!!**" With that [The World] appeared from behind DIO's back, spinning once as he was about to deliver the final kick...just to be countered by [Star Platinum]._

_But seeing the hand of the second time stopping **stand **grow cracks, he smirked again, just for yet another tide change, as_

_[The World]'s leg began to crack as well, but it wouldn't stop there, it went up higher over the whole body, causing the same damage to the user, DIO Brando._

_Crying out in agony, as he was being torn apart, he questioned the possibility of this situation being the reality, what was answered by fate as he finally died with a disgusting splattering explosion, shooting blood and a few bones as well as one or two compartinents of his insides._

_With a sigh and his famous straightening of his cap, Jotaro gave the corpes a pissed glare. He recalled the 9 seconds of DIO's stopped time. He recalled what made him see through the dark clouds of doubt and despair._

_His short temper._

_"The only reason you truly lost...was because you pisssed me off...!"The black haired said as he let go of the cap he wore now._

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

_After the events of the fight, Jotaro used his newly learned re-animation technique plus the blood of the late vampire to revive his grandfather. Following that, they also had Polnareff get patched up and decided to leave this goddamned country._

_The Joestars plus the frenchman all paid their respects to their fellow crusaders as they would leave the place where the brave warriors let their lives._

_The group of three then also split up at the airport leaving the silver haired to leave for france and the other two for America..._

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

**"That's one big story of the ones that would have come if I hadn't gotten so keen on seeing you work your 'magic' here."**

A gigantic Dragon spoke, observing the unconscious body of the by now 18 year old Jotaro Kujo. There were a lot of silhouettes around but none recognizable. With a bright flash the silhouettes one by one began to disappear.

**"Now how about I'll just bring you to work that magic here in my realm? I'll clearly enjoy this~"**The dragon goodbyed as the Joestar descendant vanished in light as well.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

We write the year 1990, Kuoh, Japan. This small town is now to hold a new live for the Joestar, the one who had slain the evil vampire, DIO Brando, the one that had saved the world in the process and the one who held the strength to stop the flow of time. Knowing that a dragon god won't put such a strong and unique individual in such a place for it to relax, what is to expect?

_This is, the story of Jotaro Kujo, the lost Stardust crusader._


	2. Casual Life, Jotaro Style

**A/N: I don't own neither Highschool dxd, owned by it's respective owner, nor JoJo's bizarre adventure, owned by Araki-san.**

**I will, without warning add lewd content to this story, it's natural, deal with it. I will have warnings for future lemons, which'll eventually come up. But that's the only warning there is.**

**I'm really grateful for the likes and favorites, as well as for the reviews, thanks for that guys, real pleasure to read.**

**There will be a few minor and a few major time skips in this story at times, but just for me to do chapters explaining what happened exactly. In this chapter there is one time skip that will be elaborated on later, so for now don't flame for me leaving out infos.**

**Chapter**** two**

It has been a whole month since the events of the dragon, which turned out to be named **great red**, where the divine beast had sent Jotaro into this weird city, no, more into this new world, as nothing was the same anymore.

Where once was the lovely little town in which Jotaro and his mother lived, was now a new place called Kuoh.

Being pulled into another dimension, especially after such a nerve wrecking fight, such a nerve wrecking tour, which cost him valuable people, being stripped of what he called home, robbed of his chances after taking school seriously for a year, which got him nothing but A-grades, you'd think he'd be infuriated.

You'd think he'd be at loss for words, or blinded by rage and hate. That he'd kill everyone in a range of two meters afar from him if Star Platinum could unleash it's barrage of ORA's. But no. All he could or just would say because of this sheer annoying situation, were his famous three words.(two for those taking it too serious)

_"Yare Yare Daze..."_

It wasn't enough that he had ended up somewhere entirely different than before, that he had seemingly lost everything he ever had except himself and his spiritual manifestation, no, he also ended up in some weird clubroom.

The room seemed rather anciently designed with a rather royal furniture.

It also featured a desk, a coffee table and three couches. On one of them sat Jotaro, the other two occupied with 3 teenagers that stared at him.

One was a blonde haired boy, roughly around the same age as Jotaro, probably a year younger. He had a pair of grey eyes and a mole underneath the right one. He wore some kind of school uniform consisting of a white shirt with black stripes and a bow, black pants and brown dress shoes.

Notably, he was the only boy in the room aside from Jotaro.

On the couch the blonde sat on, was also a white haired smaller girl with amber eyes who gave him a rather stoic stare, eating a cookie all the while. She wore a similar uniform to the blonde, with the difference of her wearing a skirt instead of pants. She also donned a pair of black knee high socks as well as brown dress shoes.

On the opposite couch sat a black haired woman who also seemed to be around Jotaro's age, but she seemed to be a year older, rather than younger. She wore the same outfit the white haired wore, but in a whole different size, as she was taller and her figure was quite voluptuous. She had violet eyes and had her hair tied in a pony tail by an orange bow.

She gave him a kind smile, unlike the other two, who both showed unreadable expressions. But Jotaro couldn't care less. After all, he had an annoyed facial expression himself.

The room was completely silent until a door at the top left opened up, a crimson red haired woman coming out of the room she had been in. She had a towel around her hair seemingly having showered not too long ago.

"Sorry for the wait, we can get started right away."She spoke with a kind voice.

She had sapphire blue eyes, looking quite like the young Joestar's, but it held differences. She also donned the school uniform the others wore. Like the black haired, she had a voluptuous figure, her chest being massive in it's own right, but not as huge as the one of the violet eyed.

The sapphire eyed leaned against her desk then, a kind smile on her face.

"Since I've already brought up unpleasantries, I at least should introduce myself to you. My name is Rias Gremory, I am 19 years old and it's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke and the Kujo's eyes wandered to the black haired.

"My name is Akeno Himejima and I, too, am 19 years old, a true_ pleasure_ to make your acquaintance~"

After her introduction, his eyes slowly darted at the blonde.

"Yuuto Kiba, 18 years old, pleased to make your acquaintance as well." He then looked over to the white haired, who, like him, didn't put up a smile, just an analysing stare.

"...Koneko Toujou, 15 years old, please take care of me."She spoke in a cute, yet stoic voice, re-focusing on her sweets then.

The black haired sighed deeply then, showing off a little of his lower voice.

"Kujo, Jotaro, 18 years old, I think we'll have to put up with each other, so let's try and be cool." He spoke cooly, resting on the couch he sat on.

"Hm, well Jotaro_-san_, I don't really like hide and seek...so, I ask right away."She spoke in a kind, yet a tad more serious voice.

"Go ahead."The black haired assured as he saw her for allowance seeking stare.

_" What are you?"_She asked, surprising the blue eyed, who tensed up at that.

_»Are they maybe...enemy stand users?«_

He wondered in thought, as he sighed, got out a cigarette and lit it up with an engraved, trendy golden lighter.

"You see, it's rather...paranormal to have a young man like yourself drop into this room out of nowhere, especially in a ma-" She said, being cut rather short abruptly.

"I don't get what you want, woman, but I'd like to ask something back."He questioned now, making her tilt her head slightly. "Asking something like this, that bluntly, I get the image you are known to what is seemingly paranormal about me, so I ask back..._what are you_?"

He combinated, before a flick of her finger shot air at the lit cigarette, instantly extinguishing it.

"Please don't smoke inside, okay?"She said, before sighing in mild defeat.

"Very well, guess I really did act before I thought. Well, we are not humans..."She stated, making the 18 year old flinch.

_»I've had my share of stupid vampires...«_

He growled in his mind, tensing up, before seeing jet black wings sprout out of her back. They slightly ripped the back of her school shirt, but it didn't seem too bad.

"I am a devil, just like everyone else in this room."She explained, jet black wings shooting out of the other's backs as well.

Jotaro could keep his shock to a minimum, as he actually got annoyed by other supernatural 'dark themed' creatures.

As they had shown they're powers, Rias of course asked him to do the same, Jotaro being the one to sigh in defeat this time.

"You don't seem like a threat..._»yet«_, so I'll show you."He stated before he was surrounded by a golden aura, a bluish light glowing behind him, a ghost rising out of his back, before rising to full height behind the _user_

Everyone could see it, after thinking it through, not surprising Jotaro at all. The ghost was at a height of 2 meters, floating above the ground and with a humanoid stature in general. It was the manifestation of Jotaro's soul, the fighting spirit, or spirit hamon, however you'd like to call it, Jotaro referred to it as

"_[Star Platinum]_ That's the name of this spirit. It's a so called _[Stand]_ and this here is mine."He explained before having it take Jotaro's exstinguished cigarette, tossing it into the nearby trash can next to Rias' desk.

"What can it do?"The violet eyed in the room asked in slight awe, having withdrawn her wings again. "Kick ass, that's all you need to know."He replied, earning a cute pout from Rias.

"Eh? we explained you the devil stuff too." She argued, Jotaro lifting a finger, giving her a glare."You explained me that you _are_ devils, I explained you, that I _am_ a _stand user_ and told you the name as well as showed you the look of my _[Stand]_. So in terms of quantity, it'd be your turn first."He shot back, making the red haired blush at his low, lightly rose voice.

"Also, and this is something coming from both sides, _I **don't **trust you_ yet."He finalized and had a stare contest with Rias. "Finee..."She sighed out in annoyance, things not going her way was rather annoying for her to bear and unknown too." Well I expected you to be a devil, since you came here through a magical circle, but I guess I was wrong then."She stated, looking at her servants she seemed to search for something, before her eyes landed on the white haired.

"I'll have you move in with Koneko, if that's okay with her..."She explained looking at her for a second, before the target nodded.

"...and attend 3rd year of Kuoh academy." She added, making the _[Stand__] __user_ scratch the back of his head in boredom.

"Fine."He simply replied, checking his coat pocket for his portemonnaie, unexpectedly finding it. As he opened it, he kept up his stoic façade, but he inwardly shattered, seeing the picture of the 5 stardust crusaders. He looked for money though and found a lot of it, even though he never anticipated.

He had to keep in mind to check near ATMs if it came up, to see how much money he had. He also needed new clothes, not only the uniform, but also some for himself.

and with all of this new information, with all of this new life, he was for once in his life, rather clueless.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

But as noted before, it had been a month ever since that. He had, as expected become an idol against his will, received a reputation as vigilante since he beat up the infamous perverted trio with the kendo club witnessing it, and was still pretty much the hottest topic on the school campus.

He occasionally smoked at spots where he'd not be caught, except sometimes by Rias Gremory, which annoyed him, because it meant he'd have to kick it and would probably get a scolding that he found most ridiculous.

It'd always end with him cutting her speech short, flicking the cigarette dangerously close past her cheek, blowing smoke in her face and letting out an annoyed growl before walking off.

The only reason the Joestar descendant attended Kuoh highschool was because he didn't have an idea what else to do. His scholarship was left in the old world and so he technically didn't have a degree yet.

He was pinned down here and would simply bear this year to end school. Since this school was no college he'd attend somewhere else then and just continue life. To him it was that easy, no biggie.

He had endured another class, that was way too easy in his opinion, the prior world being a whole lot harder to be good in, so he, since it had been his last class, made his way towards his new "home".

It was funny that Koneko owned such a big apartment, considering she lived there alone. It had 6 rooms and a nice balcony to enjoy the sun every now and then if it was summer. It was a modern designed apartment, with a few notable old paintings.

At first he found it hard to live in someone's house, especially because it was A) No one he knew, not even slightly, B) A new world where he was on his own, so he had to stay on alert all the time and C) She was just as reserved as he was.

But the last point was something they somewhat bonded over. Because she was no annoying fan girl. She didn't follow him or did everything for him, in fact she could be an asshole and have him do a lot of work some times but it was a friendship that was built up of a lot of hate-love.

As he arrived at his new place, he was met by the by now known sight of Koneko in nothing but her undershirt and a pair of shorts made of soft fabrics. She sat on a chair near the balcony which was spotted in the kitchen, drinking a glass of cold orange juice, two fans on full power to keep the [Rook] hydrated and supplied with chilly air.

"...Oi, Jotaro-kun, just who I've been waiting for."She greeted, having a knowing smile on her face.

He threw his bag into one corner and shook his head. "Fuck off, I bought 7 bottles yesterday, go get some yourself."

He shot at her, as he looked for the earlier mentioned water bottles, only to have the white haired tilt her head and attract his attention.

"...could be that I have drunken 3 already and stashed the rest somewhere else."She teased, bad move. It was summer, something that wouldn't stop Jotaro from wearing his coats, his temperature was a felt 100 so having his water snatched was like calling Dolphins shit to him.

"The fuck you say...?!"He growled and she shook the bottle she held in her soft small hand. "I said: I got the water, you don't, buy some, right now."

"What makes you think that I'd do that?" He asked, making the amber eyed smile more genuine.

"What makes you think you could snatch the bottle from me?"She shot back. He still insisted on not showing his _[Stand]'s_ ability, but matters grew crucial.

"..._[Star__ Platinum]_"He growled, the stand rising up, out of the Joestar's back, an intense and deadly stare on it's face.

"I don't give a shit about beating women too, if they misbehave."He informed, only for the devil to giggle lightly, something he heard rarely.

"...So you acknowledge that I'm a woman now? Didn't you say I'm just a brat with a feminine voice?"She teased.

"Well it became clear to me, as soon as I saw how much of a pussy you are."He countered, the white haired taken aback by that for a second.

Knowing deafeat when she faced it, she mentally complimented him for the comeback and sighed.

"...My room, closet, right side."She now admitted and he nodded. She then opened her bottle and shrieked when it splashed her in the face from the earlier shake. Her brow twitched in anger, but she forgot it as soon as she was able to take a sip from the bottle now.

She wished that she could've had more orange juice, but when you are unemployed and merely a student, you don't have many privileges.

Well it didn't take long for Jotaro to come back with three bottles, tossing Koneko one bottle to even it out. She sighed resting her head back, closing her eyes.

"...I've been to the underworld before, during summer and I'd still say that this is more hellish than anything else."She said, making Jotaro crack a grin.

The two had become what you'd call friends already, but they grew even better one night when an anomaly caused by Jotaro's time-stopping during a secret senjutsu session caused her to be stuck in Nekomata form.

He'd not have noticed if not for her sobs because she thought she was forever stuck in the form, unable to control it.

So when he checked on her, the two had a _looooong _talk, with him revealing some of his origins in exchange for her explaining her background and fears.

That night had bonded them on a level the white haired hadn't experienced with anyone before.

It climaxed with her beginning to from time to time sit on his lap and sleep. She told him that she needed it to calm and not transform at times and while it was partially true, she also had the thought of marking him in that process.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

But this wasn't the lion share of what happened in the mean time. Jotaro had gotten to know about the devils a lot more as Rias had agreed to play a round of cards against the Joestar, utterly failing him as he bluffed and beat her, information and an evil piece explanation on the line.

So since he won, he was taken along to see the fight against the stray demon 'Visor', seeing the powers of the commonly known as occult research club.

During the battle, or more afterwards, he had not only gotten an explanation how full blooded devils of high class were allowed to have peerages that'd serve them in exchange for powers.

She put great emphasis on how her peerage was like family to her and her blood related family, trying to show the disgusted seeming black haired that they weren't slaves.

But along more infos, as to what made Rias' the so called _crimson ruin princess, _the 18 year old got to analyze the peerage members too.

By that time he barely knew Koneko, so all he saw was that, up to this day, stoic façade for non-close friends, the calmness in spite of danger and the general non-interest in weak opponents.

He saw that Yuuto was a focused, strong, swift and fast swordsman, that, not to forget was a gentleman, greatly sticking to a code of honor and Chivalry, reminding Jotaro of a well known Frenchman and his powerful _[Stand]_.

Akeno seemed rather annoying due to her too playful nature and later proven wicked liking in inflicting pain, revealing her as the "ultimate sadist".

And then there was Rias Gremory, the leader of the pack, confident in her peerage's power but still very protective and kind hearted to the point of offering the disgusting creature last words.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

So with that past talk done, Jotaro and Koneko hung out some more at their current residence, before the white haired nekomata sighed as her master called for her.

A magic circle ran over her, re-dressing her in her school uniform. She gave the _[Stand]_ _user _a lazy one finger salute as she was teleported to the clubroom, the blue eyed sighing out loud now too.

He smirked ever so slightly, thinking about how he changed her to be as provoking as him at times, how he got to know a whole new world, but frowned as he still couldn't get out of his head how he had lost his family and friends as well as his prior life.

At first it didn't bother him that much, but as time passed on, he thought about it more frequently, about how the old man was doing, how Polnareff was, what he did. The guilt of not being able to protect Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin still pricked at him from time to time, that's why his smoking habit increased, but sometimes when he looked at the night sky, he'd hear Avdol telling him to kick it and out of guilt and a paining feeling, he'd do so sometimes.

But his frown disappeared, the blue eyed steeling his resolve to get to the bottom of this whole scenario and get back to his own world. But right now there was a way greater threat, greater than any ultra class devil, any stand user and greater than any annoying mother...

_tiredness_

Some people grew really fired up during summer, no pun intended, some would just want to stay up the whole night and then there was Jotaro. He just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep and so he did, ending the day rather abruptly.

As the white haired returned later that night, she thought about sharing the bed with him, but the heat and her own warmth were enough to ditch that thought and sleep in her own room

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

The next morning was pretty much like the usual. Koneko would awake to the bewitching scent of bacon and eggs

_A/N: _(sometimes something different)

and would rise slowly, rubbing her eyes while groggily making her way towards the kitchen. She had her cat apandages out and didn't mind so, the hair-hat fusion wearer having convinced her that it was no curse, but a power she needed to master to master herself and her future face-off with her _past_.

It had shocked her hearing something so wise from the "punk" she thought to have gotten to know the first time, but she later notice more and more that the Kujo was indeed amazingly smart.

However back to the actual morning, the amber eyed girl made her way to her seat and sat down on it, yawning cutely. She was used to have Jotaro cook, as he deemed it a crime to let her do it. Not because of a sudden flash of chivalry, but because she was horrible at it.

The first time she agreed to cook something instead of spending her money stupidly on junk food as he told her, she almost killed him.

So he rather did it than have an abomination on his plate. Talking about stuff on the plate, he just served the nekomata her serving, earning a grateful hum.

He sat down on his seat then, eating his serving, while occasionally starting small talk with her, always rather enjoyable, unlike her tail waving against his leg, which sometimes annoyed him due to the weird feeling it caused him.

He didn't know what to make of the fluffy apandage, but tried to get used to it. Unlike other people that'd jump at a chance to have a cat girl and would act as if it was normal, he was honest.

However he was snapped out of his train of thoughts as the nekomata in front of him cleared her throat to catch his attention. He looked up with the smallest of efforts to see her tilt her head.

"...I just remembered that Rias told me to ask you if you have any plans for today."She casually threw in the room, the _[Stand]_ user sighing.

"How many times do I have to decline the "meetings"? I already get she wants me to join this slave group of her's but I definitely won't put myself through this flyer or pact shit."He replied digging his fork into his scrambled egg and took a big bite.

"...We're no slave group. We're a peerage. We owe prez our lives. If not for her and her brother I'd have died..."She said, a down cast expression plastered on her face now.

The Joestar replied by kicking her leg lightly, surprising her, actually making her yelp."I know that. I wasn't meaning you in particular, but I can't help but dislike this peerage stuff." He defended and she nodded.

"...Well since you won't meet up with her, want to grab ice cream later and hang in the park? It's Saturday, so it's movie night of sorts..."She stated, the black haired nodding.

"Sounds like a plan."He merely said back, both continuing to eat their breakfast.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

_"What do you mean he doesn't want to come over?"_Rias said on the other line of the "phone" call.

_"...He said he doesn't want to come over. Well, he also said he won't ever join us and knows you're trying to convince him again."_The amber eyed nekoshou replied, having a feel that Rias was awestruck of his stubbornness.

_"W-well tell him that you'd like him there too...!"_She hastily yelled in the magic circle, the white haired backing off her own circle due to the high volume.

_"...Master, maybe you should tell him yourself...he seems to like that more."_Koneko said with a little blush at the mentioning that she wanted him in the peerage too.

It was true that ever since this Senjutsu time stopping whatever, the two had grown really tight and even though she never had that before, the [Rook] knew she was having somewhat of a crush on him.

The lap sitting was to not only comfortable her, or relax her, but to assert dominance over whoever wanted him too. She somewhat marked him in other words.

_"I see...okay Koneko-chan. Oh, before I forget it, I need you to do me a favor from Monday on. I'd like you to tail a potential new member of our peerage."_The crimson hairer high class devil princess now said, snapping Koneko out of her embarrassing thoughts.

_"...Mhm...was there anything else__..__?__"_

_"No, that'd be all, have a nice date~"_Rias teased before hanging up, shocking the nekomata to the core. Her face was bright red by now and she merely stood there, not moving a muscle.

_»How...in the world...?«_She wondered, her brow twitching, before scowling_. »Akeno«_

With a yawn from not being awake entirely and a little stretch, she peered over her shoulder to see Jotaro smoking at the balcony.

"...I don't like it either."She merely said, Jotaro raising his nice guy finger in response and taking a deep hit, doing three smoke rings.

"...I'm going to change now, see you later." She announced, before doing a wave motion to swipe the smoke away and making her way towards her room.

On her way there, she accidentally used her heightended scent and smelled her own odor right now, which left her mildly disgusted. _»Dumb summer, stupid sweat...shower time then I guess«_ She said and went there.

As she entered the bathroom, which was revealed to be quite big, having a separate bathtub, a shower, toilet and a wide space where two little seats were positioned, she inwardly thanked Rias.

_»Too big for one...«_The nekomata thought and sighed before closing the door behind her. She slowly slid up her T-shirt she wore for sleep, actually an oversized one, slowly pulling it over her thin belly and later over her still growing chest.

As she did so, it showed that she wore no bra when she slept and revealed her A-cups, a small size but beautiful shape nonetheless with cute pink nipples to top it off. As she slid it off herself, she tossed it to the next to the door standing cloth box.

Following her top undressing, she slowly walked to the shower, looking for products she'd need beforehand. Afterwards she went to their bathroom's supply storage and got out some lotions and so on.

Having properly prepared everything, the nekomata began to pull down her white panties that were decorated with pink and blue kitties all over em and slid them down her smooth legs before kicking them off cutely and adding them to the pile of clothes in the washbox.

Koneko then entered the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the heat to fit her liking for now which would be luke warm. She let it trickle down her by now a little less pale skin and enjoyed the feel of it. After enjoying that for two more minutes she began to apply some of the body lotion on her and rub it in...

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Jotaro had kicked his cigarette, having smoked it exceptionally fast this time as if it was a sudden need/urge.

The punk-ish Joestar decided that he'd go change as well, so that he'd be properly prepared for their little trip. He had a slight hunch that there was more to Koneko's sudden "ideas". He wasn't arrogant actually, but neither was he dumb.

He tried to ignore it the best at the moment as to not rush things if his hunch proved to he correct. He didn't want her to make such a decision after a month already. Then, what if he was wrong?

Then he could get himself in a weird situation if he made the first move of sorts.

So with an annoyed sigh and a click of his tongue, inwardly complaining how annoying this part of life was right now, he too, preapared

Jotaro would like in the cliché walk in on Koneko by accident, who, surprised covered herself and almost killed him with a thrown lotion.

The cool and collected person he was though, he easily explained it afterwards and the two would drop the akward tension quick, both finishing up their preparations and going out.

They hadn't noticed it at first, but it was already 4pm by the time everything was done because both hadn't hurried up.

They took their sweet time but then again, it only took them twenty minutes to get to the mall where they'd find the ice cream store.

They both met a to both very well pawn there, a leech, a simple put pervert. It was Issei Hyoudou, but against all odds, not alone, but with a girl, clinging tightly to his arm. She had black long hair, dark eyes and a shy smile.

Like a few of the girls Jotaro met by now, she had a really great figure. An hourglass one, a great chest size and form, along a perfect hip and a buxom ass. Well that was actually more noticed by Issei, that being the leech he was, checking out this girl all the time.

She would introduce herself as Yuma Amano, Issei's girlfriend. Yes, this man had seemingly mastered what many dreamed of. Get a girlfriend and a shy and cute one at that too.

Well, Koneko was tensed being around them. Maybe she had a crush on Issei? Or was merely uncomfortable around him?

Well, it wouldn't matter because as soon as the gazes of Amano and Tojou met, the raven haired made up an excuse to have them both part ways.

So that left Jotaro with Koneko and Yuma with Issei. Just a moment afterwards, the nostrils of the Nekomata were filled with the sweet scent of pastry and the likes, knowing they were close to their goal.

~o~o~O~o~o~

Sitting in the little cafe, the Kujo couldn't help but at some point ask what's been on the white haired's mind.

"Oi...Koneko, what's up?"He asked sincerely worried, the nekomata blushing at the seriousness. "...She's an enemy..."

The amber eyed replied, her expression growing rather serious too now. "As in, an angel?"He asked further, the shorter shaking her head in denial.

"...A fallen."The senjusu user said back, suddenly a gentle smile plastered on her face, her eyes half lidded. "...thank you for your concern, now let's eat."She stated out of nowhere, the spirit hamon user being taken aback for a glimpse of a moment, before nodding in agreement.

Koneko was that happy because she felt care from a person she truly cherished, so she didn't feel the need to hide her joy at it and somewhat expressed it.

Further doing so, by offering him some of her ice cream. She had a large mixture of vanilla, chocolate, cookies and strawberry in a very neatly designed glass.

She offered him a spoon, to which he wouldn't react at first, before giving into the slight embarrassment and accepting it. She roughly shoved the spoon into his mouth as punishment for his late reply, which had our _[Stand user]_ flinch before said person gulped the surprisingly good tasting little portion of ice cream down his throat.

He'd sigh, nod after a few seconds and eat his ice, Koneko happily doing the same. "...Actually have a movie you would like to watch?"She asked curiously, today being movie night. It'd result in a little, or more, 30 minute brainstorming, while eating their ice and deciding that they'd think about it walking through the mall a bit.

The duo would casually stroll around, of course being asked if they were a couple, given that Koneko at times dragged him after her to show him something, they didn't, well Jotaro didn't, react like the usual Harem MC, blushing and denying it but bluntly saying:

"Mind your own shit."

The end of the tale was that they chose the godfather movies and later on watche them at their place. Except a few...incidents, nothing eventful happened that night that wouldn't be elaborated on in the following chapters.

**_[4th wall break for a second, SRY]_**

**-O-o-O--O-o-O-**

**I'll end the chap at this point, so i already have a headstart of 2k for my next chap. This story is a definite love/adventure story, the main pairing being Koneko and Jotaro.**

**This story will be a rollercoaster, fights, feels, fates, an explosive combination I'm casually workin on. The chap had been done the last 6 weeks already, but I had to cut a lot of stuff, cos the moron I was due to my gf, the chap ended rather...lewd actually, I made it as child friendly as possible, but next chap that'll be thrown out the window entirely.**

**Jus wait if u like, I'll update, but my main focus is the next chp of my Code Geass story and my DMC story**

**I always loe reviews, follows and the likes, but recommends would be heavily appreciated too. I'd love to hear ideas of yours, this isn't Wattpad, ik, but I'd like somewhat of a functioning community nonetheless.**

**take this info for my other stories as well if u like and follow em.**


End file.
